


Reciprocity

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: Monsters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Blue eyed beta Stiles, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Monsters au, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, domestic stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: Everything they've built is threatened when Scott calls them back to Beacon Hills, where Parrish informs them that Stiles' name has been cleared, and something has sent Liam and Malia into a supernatural coma. Stiles and Lydia move back, although reluctantly, and help their pack.This is Reciprocity.---I have decided to abandon Expiration Date and have removed the chapter that set it up from poisonous. This is the new third instalment to my Monsters AU.





	1. A house. A Dog. Neighbours that like us.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey...hopefully some people are returning from History Repeats and Poisonous.
> 
> I have abandoned Expiration Date, but I am keeping what I have written on my page, not orphaning it, but I will be removing it from my collection.
> 
> If you're new, read History Repeats and Expiration Date first.

Lydia debated colour swatches, holding one of each colour up to the wall and closing one eye. She let out a hum and went back to a previous colour. There was a knock from the open door and Lydia jumped, eyes moving to a smirking Stiles, who was holding a cup of tea out for her. Letting out a grateful sigh, Lydia set down the swatches and took the tea from Stiles. Stiles said nothing as he gave her a rather agressive peck on the cheek, the stupid grin he generally always wore plastered on his face.

"Stop it." Lydia giggled, moving away playfully. "I'll spill my tea."

"Okay, okay." Stiles put his hands up in mock defense. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to decide on a colour for the wall." She shrugged. "You should be helping." She raised her eyebrows. "I was thinking a soft blue, but i'm not sure." She gave Stiles a smile as she saw him thinking. He telegraphed so much to her.

"Blue's good. I like blue." He shrugged.

"I noticed." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the garage, and then back at Stiles, focusing mainly on his face.

"Okay, the eyes thing isn't my fault." He said quickly. "Okay, maybe it is, but we don't need to publicise that." He flopped down on their couch and let out a long sigh.

"Regardless..." Lydia sat down next to Stiles. "You should be helping me."

"Is that how it works?" Stiles grinned at her.

"Don't be a smart ass." Lydia rolled her eyed. "So, blue? Or red? I'm torn.

"Blue." Stiles nodded. "I like blue." Lydia smiled.

"Which blue, though? I have four shades?" She smirked. Stiles groaned and tilted his head back so he could look at the ceiling. 

"Lydia, if you pester me one more time about the specific shade of colour walls our future child will have to live with, I am walking right out that door and never coming back." He said it in a teasing tone, but with an inredibly serious undertone. He didn't know the first thing about colour matching.

"Relax." Lydia laughed, as if she wasn't the one to begin the pestering in the first place. Stiles loved her for it, though. "I'm not pregnant yet." She sighed and smiled towards the room they had desegnated as the eventual nursery. "I'm just excited to start trying." She seemed almost in a daydream.

"Do you think our kid would end up supernatural?" Stiles asked.

"Without a doubt." Lydia shrugged. "Whether it's a Banshee or a Werewolf remains to be seen, though the gender might be a telling sign. As far as I know, it's incredibly rare for male Banshee's."

"Huh." Stiles nodded slightly. "Fair enough." There was a bark from the door to the backyard and Stiles looked over, seeing an young, not completely German Shepherd puppy standing, staring at Stiles and Lydia with his tail wagging. The puppy had an unusual white sock on his left leg that went most of the way up, which is why Stiles decided to name the puppy Bucky. "Looks like he wants to come in." Stiles groaned, stood and walked over to let Bucky inside. The puppy immedialy ran to his food bowl and began playing at the dry bits.

It was then that Stiles' phone rang, bringing both of them out of their fantasy. They had left Beacon Hills two years prior, moving to New York and settling down under new identities in Queens. They had a house, a dog and neighbours who actually liked them. They had only recently decided to start trying for a baby, as both of them felt comfortable in their new arrangement. They left Beacon Hills and never looked back. While they still missed it some days, they realised they couldn't return so long as Stiles' record was out in the open.

Stiles pulled out his phone, surprised to see the caller ID register Scott, and immediately picked up.

"Scott?" He asked almost warily.

 _"Stiles!"_ Scott sounded incredibly happy to hear his best friend's voice. "You wouldn't believe it, I just got word." Scott seemed almost too excited to speak quick enough. "Parrish managed to get you cleared up."

"What? How?" Stiles nearly dropped his phone. His record was clean...ish.

 _"He went to a lawyer Peter recommended, a supernatural one, and they took the case to the Judge, who - guess what - happens to be a freaking Druid himself, and obviously the case was hard without you present, but the Judge cleared your record as much as he could. There was even a public announcement. The stuff that happened two years ago is to be taken as manslaughter under duress."_ Scott explained quickly.

"Thats...wow." Stiles had no words. 

 _"And it's great timing too,"_ Scott continued. _"Because something's happened to Liam and Malia. We need you and Lydia back."_

"What do you mean something's happened to Liam and Malia?" Stiles asked.

 _"They've been put into a coma. Both of them. Deaton says it's supernatural in origin."_ Scott sighed. _"We need you guys."_

"I...No. Scott, we can't." Stiles sat down at the dining table, earning a slighlty concerned look from Lydia. "Lydia and I have a life. A good one. A  _normal_ one. I...If we go back to Beacon Hills, we'll be losing that." Stiles ran a hand over his face. "We've got a house, a car, mundane jobs that barely pay for food. We've even got a dog and we're planning on trying for a baby. I don't want to lose all of this, Scott." Stiles explained rapidly, his heart racing as he spoke each word.

 _"I-"_ Scott cut himself off. _"Congrats, man, i'm happy for you. Really."_ Scott seemed to deliberate with himself on his next words. _"I'm honestly really sorry, but we need you two back."_

"Just...let us talk about it, okay? I'm not going to rush into deciding anything." Stiles sighed. "In the meantime, you can send me everything you know and I can try to figure something out from here."

 _"Okay."_ Scott said nothing more and hung up.

"Was that Scott?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded, got up from the dining table and walked back to sit next to Lydia, Bucky jumping up and nuzzling under Stiles' arm.

"He wants us to go back." Stiles frowned. "They need our help with some supernatural stuff. Liam and Malia are in a supernaturally induced coma."

"Are we going to go back?" Lydia asked, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't want to." Stiles admitted. "I...I want to stay here. With you. With Bucky. With our boring life and boring jobs and neighbours that like us." Stiles put his head in his hands.

"Stiles...are you...are you afraid something will happen if we go back?" Lydia asked carefully. Stiles looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." Stiles shrugged. "I'm afraid you'll die and we won't get to have this...this  _life_ together. I'm afraid I'll die and leave you alone. I'm afraid that I'll-" He cut himself off and smacked his mouth shut. Lydia furrowed her brows.

"What, Stiles?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I've been clean for two years." He said in a near whisper, eyes down to the floor. "I don't want to break that streak."

Lydia knew he didn't mean 'clean' in the addiction sense, but rather his hands hadn't been stained with anymore blood. He didn't want to kill again and he knew that going back to Beacon Hills would mean that he would have to get his hands a little dirtier. Lydia placed a hand on his and got him to look her in the eyes.

"You've come back to me before." She told him softly. "Could you really stay here and not lift a finger to help our friends?" She asked. Stiles thought for a moment, before pursing his lips. Lydia knew the answer in his mind without him having to say a word.

"I...I don't think so." He admitted. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "We'd have to find someone to watch Bucky."

"Or he could come with us." Lydia suggested. "We're coming back after." She said immediately. "I like it here."

"Me too." Stiles nodded. "Okay...Bucky comes with us, we lock up the house, and leave our life behind..." He trailed off. "We'll be coming back after." He said quickly after. "Just hopefully in the same state."

"Time to put off our future plans for a little while." Lydia sighed and looked towards the future nursery.

"Probably for the best." Stiles admitted.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had called Scott back the next morning with his answer. They were going back to Beacon Hills, Bucky in tow, to help their friends out. Their pack. It wasn't like Stiles was an omega wolf in New York. They were tag-alongs to the local pack. It was just that everyone knew Stiles and Lydia still held loyalty to the Beacon Hills pack. Any pack affiliations were strictly professional to keep Stiles sane and grounded. They managed to get back to Beacon Hills by the end of the week. Deciding not to drive, they got on a plane and hopped straight over to California after spending two days packing. Once they got into California, Scott was waiting for them at the San Francisco International Airport, stupidly large grin on his face as he greeted them with hugs. Bucky, who was at Stiles' side the entire time, immediately jumped onto Scott and it was clear he found a new favourite - at least for a few days.

"It's really good to see you guys." Scott said. "Really. We missed you.  _I_ missed you."

"Missed you too, buddy." Stiles patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to drag you guys away from New York, I really am. It seems like you have something going there." Scott said with a small smile.

"Yeah. We do." Stiles nodded.

"How are Malia and Liam?" Lydia asked, changing the topic.

"They haven't changed. Deaton says whatever - or whoever - caused this to happen is giving off a familiar signature." Scott shrugged. "He didn't really elaborate on what that meant."

"Magic signature." Stiles stated quickly. "A magic user will give off a specific signature unique to them. No two magic signature is the same. That is, however, excluding the magic used by those Siobhan turned. Their abilities were copies of Siobhan's." Stiles shuddered at the mention of the woman who tried to remake him.

"Let's not go into that." Lydia frowned. "I don't need those memories."

"Me either if i'm being honest." Stiles laughed awkwardly. The group began walking out of the airport and out into the parking lot.

"Okay, so...a familiar signature could mean someone we've encountered before." Scott theorised as they walked.

"Could be, but it can also be someone Deaton has encountered personally." Lydia suggested with a shrug.

"I'd say just take us to Liam and Malia to see for ourselves." Stiles said, earning a nod from Scott and Lydia.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long before the group arrived in Beacon Hills. A feeling of dread settled in the pit's of both Stiles and Lydia's stomach's. Both were anxious about the events that brought them back, and the events that were yet to happen. Stiles, in particular, wasn't happy with the situation. He really just wanted to stay in New York. Lydia, on the otherhand was feeling similarly, but also slightly exhilarated at the thought of a new adventure. While she liked the domestic setting, and how it was doing wonders for Stiles' mental stability, she also missed the constant danger and the adrenaline associated with being part of a pack. While Stiles also missed that aspect, he knew the cost of it. He'd lived it.

Scott took them to his house first to drop off Bucky and their things. They made sure Bucky was settled before Scott drove them to the hospital instead of the clinic. While whatever it was causing the coma's was supernatural in origin, both packmates were still in coma's, prompting proper medical attention. Something that was beyond Deaton. When they came to the room Malia and Liam were situated, Stiles immediately stumbled back at the scent he had caught. Scott and Lydia looked at him curiously.

"You seriously can't smell that?" Stils asked with wide eyes.

"No. What is it?" Scott asked.

"I...honestly...it's definitely something I've smelled before." Stiles told Scott. "It's changed though, from the last time I smelt it." He frowned. "It's like ash, Earth and spices mixed with ozone and dust." His eyes widened when he realised wher he had smelt it before. "Scott, It's smells like the people we faced two years ago."

"You're saying somebody Siobhan turned may have retained their abilities?" Lydia asked, eyes narrow and confused. "Made them stronger?" She added.

"That's exactly what i'm saying." Stiles nodded. He turned back to Scott. "Maybe we should have a chat to James Allen."


	2. Devestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia and Scott go to talk with James.

Stiles stepped into the mechanic shop where James worked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Immediately, two men stood in front of him, one of whom was wiping grease off his hands intimidatingly. Stiles stopped and frowned, noting the men's appearances. They were tall, burly and tattooed. He hadn't been into the shop before, and the sight of who he assumed were either bodyguards or mob members made a shiver run down his spine. Unexpectedly, the two men's eyes turned into a murky green colour and they parted, letting Stiles through. Lydia and Scott were waiting outside while Stiles went to talk to James. Scott didn't want to wait, but Lydia convinced him that Stiles would be able to get answers quicker.

"Sorry about them." James came into view and smiled at Stiles. Stiles stopped before reaching James and looked back at the two men who were standing off to the side watching them. "They're still new." He shrugged. Stiles frowned and followed James into an office.

"Looks like you do more than work here." Stiles stated once he saw James' name on the nameplate in the office. James rubbed a hand behind his neck.

"Yeah, the owner dissapeared three months ago. I was the only one wanting to own the place."

"What's with the supernatural bodyguards?" Stiles asked, sitting on the chair in front of James' desk as the other man sat down. Stiles' eyebrow quirked when he heard James' heartrate speed up.

"They're new in town." James said nonchelantely. Stiles heard the other man's heart pounding despite his unusually calm exterior.

"You okay, James?" Stiles asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your heart's going a little fast there." Stiles finished the sentence with a quick flash of his eyes. James seemed to straighten up at the sight. "What do you know about the person who's sent Liam and Malia into a coma?" Stiles asked. James frowned.

"What makes you think I know anything?" He asked. Stiles shrugged.

"Call it a hunch." Stiles replied, eyes hard. He stared at James until the other man squirmed.

"I don't know much." James admitted. He looked down and sighed, not wanting to look Stiles in the eyes. "I know whoever it is happens to be testing their abilities." He finally looked up. "I can feel the magic, and whoever did this is powerful and still trying to figure it out." Stiles cased a critical eye over James and frowned.

"Why would they be testing their abilities if they've had them for at least two years?" Stiles asked. James froze.

"What makes you think they've at least had them for two years?" James responded.

"Hunch." Stiles replied smirking, once again staring at James. James frowned and shook his head.

"Okay, well then whoever it is just got a power boost." James shrugged. "I don't know anything else."

Stiles didn't believe him.

"Alright, well then I'll be off." Stiles let out a smile miles away from his critical gaze and tense smirk he had held moments earlier. James let out an uneasy laugh and stood to shake Stiles' hand before he watched the werewolf leave.

Stiles walked out of the office and watched James' employees carefully. They were staring at Stiles as he left and their eyes held that green colour he had seen earlier. Stiles noticed how stiff their posture was and the way their faces seemed to not be able to convey a single emotion. They locked eyes with James and immediately went back to work, prompting Stiles to file the information away to check into later. He walked out of the shop and back to the car where Scott and Lydia were waiting. Stiles got into the passenger seat and sighed.

"He knows something." Stiles said quickly. "Something was definitely off in there. He had these bodygaurd-mechanic dudes with sort of glowing green eyes, but like a dull murky color, and they seemed to respond to James only. They didn't say a word to me."

"What are you thinking?" Lydia asked.

"No idea." Stiles replied quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

The group returned to Scott's house that night. Stiles and Lydia were greeted happily by Bucky who immediately jumped onto Stiles' lap when they settled on the couch. Scott laughed at the dog's happiness and shared a look with Lydia. She smiles at the display and let out a sigh as she reclined in her seat. Stiles let out a huff and growled at Bucky when the dog started to lick his face. Almost immediately, Bucky stopped, ears perked up and retreated into Stiles' lap.

"What did you just do?" Scott asked.

"I growled to warn him not to do that. It's generally a more effective method than a tap on the nose since dogs understand growls better." Stiles shrugged.

"That's actually pretty smart." Scott chuckled.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Lydia asked suddenly. We haven't made arrangements with a hotel, and we can't take Bucky anywhere."

"Just stay here." Scott shrugged. "We've got a spare room you two can use."

"Is it usually just you and Malia here?" Lydia asked. Stiles' eyes widened slightly as he didn't really keep up with the extent of Scott's relationship, while obviously Lydia had.

"Yeah." Scott nodded sadly. "It'd be nice to have company while everything's happening." Scott sighed. "What are we supposed to do about James? If he knows something or is a threat we need to do something."

"I know we do." Stiles nodded. "I'm not sure he's a threat just yet, but he's antsy. He doesn't want to give anything away. I got a pretty good read on him in there and he's at least lying about the bodyguard dudes."

"Do you think they're like him?" Lydia asked.

"No sure." Shrugged Siles. "They don't even really seem close to human. They're too stiff and unresponsive."

"Do you think James is controlling them?" Lydia asked.

"I didn't even think he had that power." Scott pointed out.

"How much do you know about what type of powers James has?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. As far as he knew, they didn't exactly make an effort to keep up with James and his powers. Scott's frown told Stiles all he needed to know.

"So James is a suspect?" Lydia asked with a sigh. Stiles nodded.

"Until I can rule him out, yeah." Stiles huffed. "How did it happen? The coma's?" Scott looked away for a moment before he looked back at the two.

"We were chasing after this rogue wolf that had been killing people around the outskirts of town. Cora, Liam and Malia were separated and we heard Cora shout. When we ran after the group, I saw this cloud of what I think was smoke, retreating and the wolf was on the ground, it looked as if his body had been drained of blood. He was dead, duh, and his eyes were open, and they had this sort of green tinge to them. Malia and Liam were also on the ground but they were unconscious. Cora didn't see what had happened, but we think that's why she was okay." Scott explained.

"So whoever it was didn't want to be seen." Stiles frowned. "And they killed a rogue wolf, making them appear to be on our side." His frown deepened at the thought.

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "I had the thought too."

"And nothing else has happened since?" Stiles asked.

"Not to my knowledge."

"I think we need to get some sleep." Lydia suggested. "Think on the problem in the morning." She put a gentle hand on Stiles' shoulder before she left and walked upstairs.

"Dude I can't believe you and Lydia are like  _really_ together." Scott commented once Lydia was in the guest bedroom. Stiles chuckled lightly that Scott thought he was daydreaming.

"Yeah." Stiles' smile made Scott happy. It was a good thing that Stiles was finding happiness. After everything that happened, it was everything Scott wanted for his best friend. They may have had their differences and countless trials of friendship, but they stuck together. It was good to see Stiles happy again. Scott realised the last time Stiles was truly happy was before he was bitten, and that was a decade ago.

At that realisation, Scott saw all 28 years of Stiles' life. He wasn't that unusually lanky kid anymore. He wasn't thin or paler than Snow White anymore. He was Stiles; filled out in just enough muscle to make it noticeable, but not too noticeable. He held that five o'clock shadow he had in senior year, but now it was slowly turning into stubble. It was Stiles' eyes that really made Scott sad. The happiness in them was evident, but there was something deeper, a shadow lurking behind them. Those were the eyes of someone who had been through more than he should have. They were the eyes of someone who had killed more people than he could count on both hands.

More importantly, they were the eyes of someone who was trying to get better.

Scott saw that.

"I think you should go up with her." Scott said with a smile. Stiles jolted out of his daydream and nodded quickly. He slowly stood so Bucky had enough time to react and nearly ran upstairs, Bucky bounding after his owner. Scott watched on with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the middle of the night and green smoke drifted through the open window of Stiles and Lydia's bedroom. Stiles stirred in his sleep and Lydia shifted next to him as the smoke reached their bed. The smoke settled around their heads and dissipated quickly. Stiles' eyes burst open, eyes blue and teeth elongated. Lydia sat up quickly and Stiles followed. In a haze, they both got out of bed but once they realised their surroundings, they both stopped and collectively gasped.

All around them was rubble. Their bed was sitting in the middle of a destroyed building, and all around them looked the same. The sky was dark and the full moon shined on them both, casting blue shadows onto their faces. In the distance a wolf howled and a fire burned behind them. Stiles' eyes turned back to brown and his teeth retracted as he took in his surroundings. Lydia was equally perplexed but they were both afraid. Within seconds, they were back in their room, standing beside each other and staring out the window. They exchanged a glance and Stiles put his hand into Lydia's.

"What was that?" He asked. Lydia shook her head quickly.

"I couldn't tell if you saw that too." She said in a small voice. "I don't know if that was a prediction or a vision."

"You didn't scream." Stiles supplied.

"Doesn't mean I won't." Lydia gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I mentioned the five o'clock shadow-stubble thing because it was actually really noticeable in season 6, like it was the first thing I noticed and I don't know why.
> 
> Plus I have a thing for dudes with stubble, and Dylan looks awesome with stubble - however patchy lol.


	3. Time to run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has a Banshee prediction, and maybe something is happening to her.
> 
> Stiles is taking a walk, and maybe making a plan.
> 
> Scott's just being a supportive friend, and maybe worrying about something else entirely.

What they saw had them paranoid. At breakfast, when Stiles and Lydia joined Scott in the kitchen, they were on edge and Scott could feel it. Stiles was tense and his posture rigid, clearly agitated. Lydia seemed almost nervous, but stuck to Stiles' side as if she was glued there. Initially, Scott didn't say a word. It had been a while since he had contact with the couple, and no longer knew what made them tick, and he kicked himself mentally for that. So, Scott wordlessly served them both eggs and bacon for breakfast, and they sat at the kitchen island. Scott grabbed himself a plate of the food and decided to stand while he ate, leaning over the island counter as he watched Stiles and Lydia.

"We saw something last night." Lydia said quietly. Stiles set his knife and fork down and took Lydia's hand.

"Is this what has you two so jumpy this morning?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded and began speaking.

"It was like a vision, or a dream. We both saw the same thing." Stiles frowned "We saw rubble all around us, heard a wolf howl at the full moon in the distance right before everything dissipated. Afterwards, the room smelt like what Liam and Malia smell like right now."

"You mean that whatever made you see that was the same thing that knocked out Liam and Malia?" Scott asked with furrowed brows. At Stiles' nod, Scott turned to Lydia. "Was it a Banshee prediction?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lydia sighed. "If it was, then why would Stiles have shared it? It makes no sense. Nobody died."

"But you said all around you was rubble, right? So maybe it was a prediction for the whole town being levelled?" Scott suggested, his voice raising in question. Stiles and Lydia went silent, seemingly contemplating the idea.

Then, it was as if a switch had been flipped and Lydia let out a gasp. Her eyes rolled back and her posture went straight, then slack. Stiles was immediately drawn to attention and he shot out of his seat to catch Lydia as she fell backwards off the bar stool. Scott watched on with eyes wide, lips parted and heart racing. Lydia's predictions were uncontrollable, and frankly terrifying. It was always a moment of anxiety as the surrounding group waited to hear the news that one of them would die.

Lydia let out a whimper as images flashed through her mind. A dark night with a full moon above, wolves howling in the distance, blood. There was  _so much blood_. Then there was the sound.

_"Scott!"_

The image of Scott's face, bloody and bruised, eyes glowing red entered Lydia's mind. She saw Scott fall to the ground, his red eyes flickering to gold then back to brown and Lydia could see the life leaving the man. Then there was a flash of blue that quickly shifted to red, a glimpse of sharpened teeth and a familiar smirk, right before the vision ended.

"Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed when she came to. Lydia flinched away from him and sat up on her own, declining Stiles' advances to help her.

"What did you see?" Scott asked. Lydia bit her lip and looked between the two werewolves.

"I saw you, Scott." She looked to the ground. "You...you died." Scott's lips tightened together as his posture went stiff. "And...I didn't see who killed you, but I saw blue eyes and the lower half of someone's face..." She trailed off and looked to Stiles. "I could've sworn it was you." Stiles went equally as stiff as he looked to Scott.

"Scotty..." He attempted to reach out to his friend, but Scott simply nodded before going upstairs, likely to prepare for his fate to die at the hands of his best friend. When Scott had left, Stiles turned back to Lydia. "Are you sure?"

"No." Lydia said quickly, chewing the inside of her cheek as she spoke. "It seemed likely, though...I-I'm sorry." Lydia put her head in her hands. "You wouldn't kill him."

"No, I wouldn't." Stiles told her. "Maybe once upon a time, though" He tried to joke, but Lydia's sharp glare got him to sigh and turn serious. "I'm not going to kill him, Lyds. Not now, not ever."

"It's not up to you." Lydia muttered.

"Maybe you saw someone else?" Stiles suggested.

"It's possible," Lydia said slowly "But there's no way of knowing." Stiles nodded.

"I think...I'm going to get some air." He says suddenly. Lydia looked up at him and gave him a short nod. Stiles said nothing else as he grabbed his jacket from next to door before he left the house entirely.

 

* * *

 

 

James Allen stared into the mirror in his bathroom. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. He held his hand out and snapped his fingers, hoping for something to happen. When nothing did, James frowned and tried again. When that did nothing, he then clapped his hands, yielding similar results. He tried a variety of different movements and gestures, only for nothing to happen. He let out a frustrated yell and suddenly the mirror shattered, but didn't break away from the frame. James stared in fascination as to what he had done. He reached out to touch the mirror but a green bubble rippled under his touch. Once the bubble hit the sides of the mirror, the wall shook, the vibrations able to be felt through the floor and the pieces of the mirror fell into the sink.

"Interesting..." He muttered. He left his bathroom to look in the standing mirror in his bedroom.

With newfound confidence, James watched as a green shimmer moved over his body. As it moved down, James's featured twisted and changed. Blue eyes turned brown, a pale but clear complexion turned slightly tanned and freckled with the beginning of facial hair lining the jaw. His hair became spiky, as if he had ran product through it. His normally straight nose turned upward, his fuller lips thinned out, his eyes became hooded and his jaw both widened and smiled out. His limbs became long, as did his fingers. 

Within an instant, James became Stiles Stilinski. A dark smirk graced his lips and James inspected his body. He looked for inaccuracies, hoping that people wouldn't notice too much. His height was slightly off, James being several inches shorter than Stiles, and he feared his eyes weren't quite the right colour. Even then, he looked close enough to Stiles to be identified as the werewolf if it was ever needed. He willed his body to return to normal and he let out a noise of glee.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia heaved as she held her head over the toilet. Scott sat beside her, holding her hair back. It had come on suddenly, the urge to vomit. Lydia had been feeling off for a few days, and thought she had just contracted the flu. The nausea had her a little out of sorts for a few days, but the vomiting was another level entirely. Ever since she was a child, vomiting didn't happen very often. She seemed to just get a touch of a sickness, only for it to be gone three days later. She had been feeling the nausea for about a week. Once she finished vomiting, she groaned and stood, flushing the toilet. Scott let go of her hair as she moved to brush her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Lydia shrugged.

"I must have a stomach bug." She told him. Scott seemed unconvinced but left her be to brush her teeth. It was then that Lydia's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out, only to see a reminder on the screen. Realisation hit her in an instant and Lydia felt as if she would throw up again. She set the phone down then looked at herself in the mirror, noting her disheveled appearance. She also noticed several other things that she hadn't even attributed to what she thought was happening. "Oh my God..." She trailed off. "Holy shit...no...not now." She muttered. Lydia shook her head and went back to brushing her teeth, the realisation on her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had his hands in his pockets as he walked. People cast him an odd look as he passed, his appearance clearly causing people to do a double take. It wasn't everyday that you passed a known, but cleared, felon on the street. Stiles paid them no attention, though. He made his way to his destination without another thought. He made his way to the vet clinic and walked inside without knocking. Deaton was at the front desk, sending home a feisty cat with its owner. When the pet owner left, Deaton wordlessly ushered Stiles into the back.

"What can I do for you, Stiles?" Deaton asked as he begun to clean an empty cage in the cat section of the clinic.

"Lydia had a prediction. Of me killing Scott." Stiles stated quickly.

"Will you do such a thing?" Deaton asked, clearly questioning the situation. Stiles made a face but shook his head.

"Of course not." He stated. "What I need from you, is your help. I need you to help me figure out who the hell did this to Liam and Malia."

"What have you found so far?" Deaton asked, standing. He washed his hands at the sink and walked back into the main area of the back room.

"Whoever it is didn't want to be seen, so they sent Liam and Malia into a coma to keep them from talking." Stiles told Deaton. "I think." He added. "I also think James Allen is involved." Deaton frowned.

"Why do you say that?" He stared at Stiles, confusion entering his voice and expression.

"He knows something, and a I think whoever this magic user is, is someone who got their powers during the whole deal with Siobhan and Killian two years ago." Stiles explained quickly. "Also, I spoke to James and he was definitely lying to me."

"You seem to have it figured out, then Stiles." Deaton cast a critical eye over him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help me wake Liam and Malia up." Stiles said firmly. "I'm usually right about who I'm suspicious of. I need them to tell me what they saw."

"Waking them up is a long process. May I suggest you enter their memories to see what it is you're looking for." Deaton stated, a knowing glint in his eyes. "You might find that enlightening." Stiles stopped and thought the suggestion over.

"You might be right." Stiles admitted. "Want to tell me what to do so I can enter their memories or are you going to come with me?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course, Stiles."

 

* * *

 

 

Emily Kennedy watched from her bedroom window as a green light radiated from the window of her neighbour. Her own eyes lit up a dark blue and glowing blue tendrils moved up her arms. She jumped when a loud bang echoed behind her. She turned quickly, her eyes turning back to her regular amber brown, and the tendrils on her arms retreated. She looked on in shock as a thick, blue tendril slithered along the floor, not attached to anything. It had knocked over her mirror before moving over to her. Emily let out a sequel as the tendril touched her foot, but became mildly fascinated as it seemed to be absorbed into her.

"Em? You okay?" Came the call of her roommate from the living room.

"Yeah! I'm good!" She called back, though her voice was shaky. Her roommate said nothing else and Emily was left to her own devices.

She didn't notice but green smoke made its way into her bedroom through the open window. She didn't notice the face staring at her from her neighbour's window. When the smoke clouded around her head, Emily felt herself losing consciousness. She began to panic, her mind not working but her instincts working in overdrive. The tendril that had detached from her body did so once again and it snakes it's way quickly to the window. It spread like putty across the window and Emily fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Clever girl..." James muttered from across the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea as to what's happening to Lydia? :)
> 
> And I've introduced a new character, so that's fun.


End file.
